


Poison Sustenance

by vsay



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: A LIL OK, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom drift, Break Up, Bullying, Cookies, Crossdressing, Cuddles, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy ending!!!, Hurt/Comfort, I WANT TO BANG FORTNITE CHARACTERS FIGHT ME, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, OK THIS IS SERIOUS THIS WILL BE UPDATED, Pining, Rimming, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, THIS IS A SERIOUS FANFIC READ IT AS ONE, THIS IS AN UNIRONIC FANFIC, Top Omen, XTREME JEALOUSY, cute shit i hope, its serious but u don got 2 liek it, jealous omega, possessive omega, protective omega, read it this is a serious fortnite fic i cant tell u enough, top omega, top raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsay/pseuds/vsay
Summary: Drift always thought his feelings were unrequited and stupid. He wouldn't admit it right away, but something about the Armored man doesn't settle right with him. With a chance encounter they can finally talk out all the mishaps they've been through- But what if Omega's overwhelming attention creates some not-so positive outcomes?or, Alternatively;Drift had always thought that he had a small crush, just one thing that made his stomach churn. When our little Fox finds out that those feelings aren't hopeless, Raven and Omen have a plan in mind.If anything is wrong with this, please message me! The uploading was shady.





	1. prosecution | chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omega is in over his head if he thinks Drift is going to fall into his arms that easily! But, alas. Omega is a spirit who only hits back with twice the force!
> 
> > please end me.
> 
> u wanna come beat me up? Hell yeah! Add me on discord so we can join in the fist orgy.  
> zoe  
> #9631

 

**prosecution | chapter 1;**

 

**✦ " Take off your mask. " ✦**

* * *

Drift looked down at the battlefield, he squinted through his mask. The round was about to end in a few minutes and he was sitting happily on the edge of dusty depot watching everyone heal up and reload their weapons. He sighed, dangling his feet on the edge.

He spotted a few people. There was Raven, bickering at a random default skin that unfortunately got scooped in by him and scolded for letting the enemy escape. Drift knows what that feels like. Raven had done that to him too many times to count; He saw Omega diligently stealing people's guns. He was taking someone's sniper rifle while they were helping revived players. What a dick.

Drift rolled his eyes. " _Typical Omega._ " , He recalled the time when he left his SMG out to go drink a shield potion, and when he turned around the SMG was gone. He looked ahead and there was a laughing Omega running into wailing woods.

He began looking around with more effort than he had before, wanting to make the roughly 50 seconds that still remained in the match at least interesting. Zoey was spraying her initials and her usual crude drawings on buildings as usual. He spotted Wick trying to break the Ice-Cream truck with some random default skins, trying to trick them so he could get the chest inside.

The storm was closing in and the match was about to end in 20 seconds, so Drift happily hopped off the cliff, taking a little bit of damage with a slight wince as he calmly walked into the center with the others that were still alive.

The battle bus flew down in a second and gathered up the remaining players before flying them to the lobby.

Everyone who had died had come back. Even though slightly grumpy that they lost the match, they were grateful to still be alive. Almost everyone who had been downed were people who overestimate themselves, their head still high up and a snarl on their features.

As Drift was walking idly so he could heal up in his desired place he bumped into someone. His face connected with the hard armor in front of him as he tried to see who it was. Omeg- ah! He gasped and held onto his mask as he fell backwards. He thanked god that it wasn't concrete and it was just dirt. He rubbed his head, still keeping his hood and mask on as he saw Omega snickering above him.

" Watch your back, _Drift_ " Omega growled lightly, holding out an arm for the masked man, seemingly reluctant to.

Drift's eyes widened at the tone. Omega sounded madder than usual. Drift didn't know if it was actually possible, he didn't know whether to be flattered or scared. Omega waited, holding out his hand closer to the smaller male. Drift let out a heavy groan and reluctantly accepted, roughly Yanking Omega's arm to get himself up as he muttered insults at him.

" What was that, Fox? " Omega spat, fisting Drift's robe as he practically lifted him up. Drift gave out a small squeak, but it was enough for Omega to chuckle and roughly unhand him. Omega made a noise, like he was about to say something but the armored man quickly shook it off and walked away.

Drift brushed himself off and walked away. Why was Omega always so crude? One second Omega had been all over him, complimenting his gun skills and admiring his outfit, the next he'd throw Drift up against the wall and insult him.

Drift would rant all these problems to his close friend, Rook. She was a calculated but feisty individual. She was always ready to defend Drift, or call him out.

" I-I Don't get it, Rook. " Drift sighed, taking off his mask to reveal his drowsy and tired eyes, pulling down the cloth on his face to reveal a pout. The round had obviously tired him out, the least thing he wanted to do is to be involved in anything with Omega and his gang, but his desperation to find out what was going on over his personal and physical needs.

" What's there to get? He obviously likes you. Why would he bother with anything else, Drift? " She said, her voice as calm and monotone as always as she kept eye contact with her magazine.

" Usually I'd come to that conclusion as well, but he's been doing that to everyone. I've seen him do to it from everyone from Zoey to Ragnarok. " Drift tried to reason, his voice visibly sounding terrible.

" Well, Maybe he just likes everyone then. We won't know until he makes the next move, everyone's been annoyed with him too, you know. You're not the only one who comes up to me. " Rooks said as she raised an eyebrow, gazing over to drift for a second before returning to the magazine page.

" Has he hit on you before? " He said, almost as a last resort. He was gripping onto the edges of a stray table, a wave of lightheadedness flushing over him.

" No, I think I scare him too much. But, if it's worth anything then I'd say he does it to you the most. "

" You've been watching me..? " Drift said, but he knew he wasn't exactly one to judge here. He's done many stakeouts before for multiple people just so he could get the drops from crates and llamas.

Rook didn't say anything, but made a silent humming noise. " Just, go talk to him, that's all I can say for you. I'm afraid you've dried me out. " She shook her hand dismissively and went back to her magazine.

Drift sighed and picked up his mask, after a few silent moments he quickly put his mask on, only wanting this whole thing to be over. Drift walked out of the warehouse, Rook telling him to grab something for her the next time he was coming back.

He immediately spotted the whole gang, Omega, Raven and Carbide. Snickering among themselves. Omega was showing off his stolen guns. Drift's heartbeat sped up and a small blush came to his face. Of course, they wouldn't tell. He had a mask. Drift glanced back at the warehouse and stomped over to the bunch in the least-alarming way he could've, he kept his head high but still walked slowly enough that little to no sound could've been picked up.

No one seemed to acknowledge his presence, they must've thought he was walking by. Drift gathered up his remaining courage and walked right in front of the trio, who seemed to change their entire aura as soon as Drift looked up at them. They all kept their shoulders tense, but Carbide seemed to be the most chill one.

Raven squinted aggressively, his glowing eyes portraying how annoyed he'd look if his whole face was visible.

Carbide simply looked at drift, his eyes widening and the sound of his armor clinking together as he crossed his arms.

Omega would be snarling right now, Drift could tell. Omega was the one to make the first move, walking up to the smaller male in a slow and steady pace but still enough to be extremely intimidating. There wasn't much space between them anyways.

Carbide put an arm out in front of Omega, seemingly shielding Drift from anything Omega was about to pull. Raven continued to watch, but he seemed to be pretty on board with Carbide's plan. Omega snarled and roughly knocked Carbide's arm of the way, earning both Raven and Carbide trying to coax him out of this.

Carbide looked at Drift like he had seen the storm. Carbide was trying to get Drift to take the hint and get out of this place, all of them knew that at least one of them was about to get hurt and high chances it would be the smaller masked male.

Drift continued to stand his ground, even though a word hadn't even been spoken yet the tension was overwhelming.

'' I would just like to talk. " Drift said, he knew his voice cracked at least a little, how could it not? Drift was up against Omega. Even though it was hard to admit it, Drift knew Omega was much stronger than him. Didn't mean he had to back down, Carbide and Raven seemed pretty set on stopping Omega and they were his closest friends. It took Drift a while to know that he was slightly trembling.

" Talk then, Drift. Why are you here? " Omega spat while roughly sticking a finger in Drift's chest, his snarling vibrating throughout his mask.

" I would prefer If it's in private. If that's okay with you. " The smaller male tried, his voice softening. He hoped he'd get something out of the armored man, grateful his voice was steady.

" Alright then, we can talk in private. " Omega growled out, Drift heard a hint of a smirk in Omega's voice as he was yanked back into reality buy Omega grabbing his hand rather roughly and leaded him into a small utility closet in the warehouse. It was a short walk and Drift heard Raven's and Carbide's protests all the way. He was fucked.

Omega pulled him in the closet and slammed it. It appeared to be unlocked though, that would come in handy. Drift was sure even if there was a lock on it,

Drift gulped, his hands shaking a little when he attempted to cross his arms. Omega could be fully armed right now, Omega could kill him in shot with the range they're in. Omega could end him in a million painful ways, even kill him with his bare hands. Drift had never been more happy his mask was still on, he was pretty nervous. His face flushed and his eyes watering a little bit, who would want to be in a situation like this?

Omega let out a soft sigh. His defensive aura he'd put up just a mere second ago seemingly vaporized into nothing but a soft stance. Drift could tell his shoulders were still tense.

" What do you want, _Fox_? " Omega said in a calm voice, his breathing slowing down and his mask looking directly at the smaller male. Usually Drift would flinch while being called Fox, but something about this

" Do you have some type of problem with me? " Drift started, his hand hovering over his mask for a heartbeat as if wondering if he should take it off, but inevitably left it on and kept scolding the bigger male. Drift steadied his shaking hands, and furrowed his brows. His mask still on but, he thought it was worth the effort.

Omega stopped for a second. The armored male had never showed any signs of reluctance around anyone. Especially someone like drift. Maybe around Raven and Carbide but-

Drift was cut off in his thoughts by a soft mutter from Omega. Drift didn't want to ask him to repeat it again, this conversation was already awkward enough. He swore he heard something, something soft. Something, he knew it.

" I-I.. What? " Drift tried, his voice also getting soft. He perked up, analyzing what came out of Omega's armored face enough that he could decipher it.

To someone who was unfocused it would've sounded like a raindrop on a layer of thick glass. But to Drift it sounded like the most _genuine_ ''sorry'' He'd ever heard in a long time. From anyone in this whole compound.

Not from Rook, his closest friend with all the juiciest drama he could ever ask for.

Not from Fate, who was basically his sister from all the secrets they've exchanged.

Not from Zoey, the friend who always has his back no matter the situation.

But it was from Omega. The person who always insulted him and ridiculed him, the person who gave him small compliments and said his eyes were nice.

The person who'd pushed him off a cliff at least three times.

" Sorry? Is that what you wanted to hear? " Omega seethed, already backing up. Clearly uncomfortable at the situation.

" Why-why're you sorry? " The masked man said, coming closer to Omega in a way that a rabbit would be coming to a wolf.

" I know I haven't been- " This time Omega was the one to be cut off by a loud resounding metal bang. The door.

Sun strider was at the other end, perky as usual. Drift looked out of the door briefly and found a significant amount people gathering towards the center.

" We're starting a playground match! You guys wanna come? " Summer said in her usual happy-go-lucky voice as she moved aside to let them see the abundance of people crowding around the battle bus.

Drift turned his masked face to Omega. Omega did the same. Summer was obviously uneasy by Omega's general presence, as she was only looking at Drift. Her normally restless fidgeting had gone stiff.

" I think we'd like to stay. Run along now, have fun with your playground match. " Omega dismissed, waving his hand to Carbide and Raven who saw him. They had a woeful expression on their faces. Their eyes were widened and they were hesitant to get on the battle bus without making sure both of them were okay.

Summer shrugged, closing the door. 5 seconds later, they heard the sound of the battle bus taking off. Omega let out a relieved sigh, his tense shoulders slumping.

" Take off your mask. " He stated. Drift didn't know how this was even possible but Omega seemed to become even more intimidating. Did his voice get deeper?

" I-I.. what? "

" Did I stutter, Fox? "

" Is this-really necessary? I-I mean no one's-"

Drift felt omega roughly put a hand on his mask and in a swift motion teared it off of his face. The mask landed on the floor with a resounding clunk on the floor. Drift was glad it was made of plastic.

Drift looked up, his shirt still covering his mouth. Omega took the piece of cloth covering Drift's mouth and gently pulled it down. Drift's eyes never leaving the red visor of the mask.

Drift went to go reach for his mask, not wanting it to get dirty off of the floor when Omega promptly stopped him.

Omega gently grabbed his arms and held them above his head. Drift's heart was being impossibly fast as he heard unbuckling of a belt-

His belt.

His eyes widened.

_Omega?_

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! smut smut smut 
> 
> consensual ok SEXY TIMES
> 
> ( removed gangbang because i'm gonna put the fic in a much different direction i hope u enjoy )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g-gay shit..

Raven and Carbide were sitting at the far left end of the battle bus, it's triumphant music doing nothing to help their plagued thoughts of what was going to happen to the Duo they saw hastily kick Sun out of the closet.

" Do you think it was a good idea to leave them out like this, Bide? " Raven said, trying to sound chill and relaxed with his lower pitched voice but his nervousness breaking out in his emphasis of Carbide's nickname and his leg pacing up and down.

" I honestly don't know. Two people all alone in a medium-sized closet? Honestly not the best scenario I would've wanted to worry about today. We have other more important things coming up anyways, what time to we have to worry about something like _this_? " Carbide sighed.   
  
" Well-C'mon why don't we just go back and se- " Raven started, but was quickly cut off by a loud thundering laugher that was echoing all throughout the bus.

It was Omen and Ragnarok. While they weren't close friends, their hunger for power was a quality they both had shared. Omen had a hoard of people following his every step and Ragnarok is _physically_ powerful. Raven didn't have either, but he felt like he had enough to get into their ranks.

Raven looked at the duo. He was seemingly absorbed in by their presence that it warranted

Carbide having to tap on his shoulder a little too roughly to knock him out of his daydreaming.

" Don't try to rope him into one of your plans, Raven. They're stupid and unnecessary, this playground round is supposed to be for us to finally, finally get a chance to relax and you're gonna go off wasting it to try to impress Omega again. " Carbide stated. Raven whipped his head around in a flash.

Raven felt something shatter inside him. Of course he'd want to impress someone like _Omega_. Who wouldn't want to Impress Omega? Maybe it hurt so much because Raven had never admitted it to himself.

Raven shook it off, adjusting his hood and hoisting himself off of the battle bus seat before being yanked down by Carbide.

" What do you think you're doing? " He said, a bit of annoyance in his voice as he squinted his eyes.

" You're not going to help me with this, so Omen will. " Raven said, snarling under his breath before swiftly taking off to the front of the bus were Omen was in a matter of seconds. He heard the rather loud protests from Carbide. He knew the blue armored man like the back of his hand. At the end of the day, Carbide didn't care. He heard an even louder sigh from the back of the bus as he scooted down next to Omen.

Omen looked away from Ragnarok for about a heartbeat to look down at the Hooded villain. Omen always had people trying to sit next to him. This one was new.. Omen had never had anyone from Omega's gang attempt to sit next to him at all. Omen looked down at Raven once more. Was this a trick from Omega? Not like he hasn't done something like this before.

Omen looked at Ragnarok and nodded. The bigger male of the 3 gave a curt nod and a wave as he scooted out of the battle bus booth and went to go sit next to huntress.

" Hello, Omen. " Raven said, his voice calm and cool as it usually was. Omen detected hints of nervousness seeping out little by little in the masked man's echoing voice.

Omen gave an ominous chuckle. It was nice to see the calm and collected Raven _nervous_ for once.

" What do you want, Feather? " Omen said, crossing his arms and leaning back into the seat as he glared his masked eyes into Raven's glowing ones.

" I need some help. With Drift. He's the masked boy. " Raven fidgeted, crossing his arms as if he was trying to imitate Omen's cool stance.

" Why? If I may ask. What troubles would you have with him? As you said, he is just a boy. "

Raven paced his eyes around, getting a small boost of confidence as he saw Carbide looking at him from the back row with an angry squinted face. He was gonna do this just to wipe that off Carbide's face.

" Omega has been head over heels for that _boy_. I am sure you two had an- arrangement of sorts? Omega seems to have forgotten. With Drift gone I am- "

" Cut the crap already, will ya? 2000 vbucks and I'll send my goons. Just tell me what you want done. " Omen snarled lightly. Not enough to scare Raven away, but just enough to keep dominance in this situation.

" Nothing too bad, just rough him up a little. Y'know- give him a message that he should _back off_. " Raven said with a relieved sigh. He didn't know getting Omen on this side would be this easy.

Raven fished out the amount of vbucks and then some from a stray pocket in his pants. Putting it gently down in Omen's waiting hand as the other man nodded and waved a dismissive hand.

Raven nodded and Omen snapped his fingers promptly, Raven didn't stick around to see what Omen was going to do, even though he had his own ideas of how Omen's group worked;He wanted to go tell Carbide about his new formed "alliance" with Omen and just brag in general, but the armored man would tell him off in 5 different ways.

_" A silent victory. ''_ he snickered to himself as he sat down in one of the empty middle rows and waited for the battle bus to land. The bus screaming out excited noises for the playground round. Raven could only hope that whatever Omen was going to do to Drift, he'd do it soon.

Drift didn't know where he was- Scratch that. He knew _exactly_ where he was. He was on the cold floor of the utility closet half _naked._ Omega had promptly took off his belt that he didn't even know he had and tied it around his arms. Omega gently lowered him onto the floor and tugged down his pants rather roughly to expose Drift's cat patterned underwear.

" Cute. " Omega mumbled under his breath and then leaned over to check on Drift. Drift was hiding his face in his still tied up sleeves but Omega could see that it was a soft bright red.

This was going fast. One second drift was upright and looking at Omega with widened eyes and then suddenly he was on the floor with his cat underwear exposed. He didn't really think Omega was one to fool around.

" Do you want this? " Omega breathily said. Drift barely could hear anything with his heart beating so fast but when Omega said something he felt everything around him shatter.

He was pulled out of thought once more by a slight grope on his ass and another question by Omega. Gentler, softer this time.

" Do you really want this Drift? " He said, leaning down next to the smaller males ear.

Drift nodded so fast that he felt he was even more lightheaded then before. When Omega wasn't responding or doing anything for that matter Drift knew he wasn't going to settle for that.

" Y-yeah. " Drift said raspily. Taking a deep breath as he felt Omega's fingers hook onto his underwear.

Omega was being extremely gentle with him, something Drift appreciated greatly. This was the smaller male's first time. He didn't even remember his first kiss, Omega on the other hand seemed to be _extremely_ experienced with things of this nature. That was also greatly appreciated.

Wait- did Omega even _have_ a dick? Drift got up and attempted to turn around to see if he was really packing but before he even hoisted himself up he felt something warm and _hard_ flop out against his left ass cheek.

He turned around, Omega was _really_ packing. It was smooth as his under armor and below the tip there was a glowing ring and it had multiple glowing parts all around it, similar to Omega's own armor. Suddenly it had turned a shade of cornflower blue as it slowly synced up with the rest of Omega's armor.

Drift raised an eyebrow. _Interesting choice of color._ Omega had sat up slightly to admire his handiwork for a hot minute.

Drift was turned on his stomach, his ass high up in the air as his pale skin was almost completely flushed red by now. The belt was still secure and the mask laid on the floor next to him.

Omega gave another husky chuckle as he snaked his hand up Drift's shirt to gingerly explore and touch his chest. Drift gave a shallow moan as Omega's cold and armored hands gently tweaked over his pink nipples. Gently circling them until a slightly louder an breathier moan. Drift focused on Omega's breathing as Omega reached off into the distance.

He heard heavy shuffling and unzipping of something off on the side and then a distinct click as a few tense moments went by before there was something cold and wet was against his hole.

Omega slathered it enough that it could be called sloppy if it wasn't by such an experienced hand. Within a second, a finger slowly plunged into him at a slow and steady pace.

Drift clenched his teeth as he tried to grip onto the cold floor. Omega had been quite aware of this and basically every other movement or sound he'd been making and asked if he was okay.

" Y-yeah. It's just-good. It's weird. " Drift said in between his clenched teeth as Omega lightly curled his finger.

" Tell me when to move, alright? " Omega was calm and collected as Drift fidgeted around and experimentally clenched a few times before giving Omega the permission to move.

Omega's finger thrusted in and out for a slow pace for 1 minute before picking up the pace enough that Drift's shallow moans had increased slightly in amount and noise.

" Two fingers alright? "

Drift nodded and gave out a mix of a pleasured and pained moan. Omega was significantly then _2_ fingers so Drift had to get used to this _fast_. Omega started thrusting the two fingers in and out as soon as Drift let out a relieved sigh and a mostly pleasured moan.

Omega gave a few more quick thrusts before pulling his fingers out. He grabbed the open lube bottled and slathered some over his pulsating dick and rubbed it a few times until it was deemed slick enough for this to _really_ begin.

Omega lined up his dick to Drift's hole, Drift giving a shallow breath and a small nod back as Omega pushed the tip in as gently as he could and waited for Drift to loosen up a little and get used to such a big size entering him.

Slowly but surely Omega had slicked his way through and gotten all the way in, much to the surprise of the smaller male.

" It's all in. " Omega said. his voice sounding like it would stutter but he still tried hard to keep it stable as much as he could for someone out of breath.

" R-really? Y-you can move now. " Drift gave in with a moan that was significantly more louder than any other he's made.

Soft slapping was all that filled the room. Drift had to take this all in. He and Omega, Omega and him- _they were doing **this**. _

Drift thought Omega would do something much worse to him but he was thankful to whoever was in the sky that let this happen.

" F-faster. " Drift breathed out. Omega didn't need to be told twice. Slamming into Drift as hard as he could, the soft and wet slapping had increased tenfold. Omega in the midst of all the heat saw that Drift's own package was left neglected. Omega used his own hands to roughly yank at Drift's dick; Their moans filling the empty utility closet and echoing off the metal walls.

A few more tense but heated minutes was all that Omega needed to bury himself all the way in and jack off Drift one more time before they came out and moaned in sync. Omega pulled out and immediately collapsed next to Drift. Drift following to say and Omega wrapping an arm around the smaller male as they drifted off into sleep together as well.

The creak of the door, the light emitting from the other side and the screams of everyone back from their playground match couldn't wake them up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brief aftermath of what happened lately while a new love blossoms-
> 
> haha hauhahua gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify idk if raven /likes/ omega i want it to be kind of like
> 
> '' oh wow raven looks up to omega as a brother/father figure!! " but that might chance bc i want the juicy deets,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> sorry this took so long i have school lol   
> ( also sorry if this chapter sucks i wanted to get it out today)

During the playground match Omen had paid extra close attention to Raven. Omen stared at him for minutes on end his mask hiding any expression he might've given off, even when the hooded people seemingly stared back with a worryful expression like he'd done something wrong.

Omen gave the slurp juice he was holding a tight squeeze, threatening to break the glass bottle with every second that went by. Small cracks turned into loud thunders in the bottle and soon enough the blue liquid slowly seeped out.

" Omen! What do you think you're doing wasting a good shield potion? " He heard Rook yell from behind the mountain, her commanding and strict voice almost startled Omen so much that he'd almost fell off.

Omen whipped his head around and saw Rook angrily stomping up the small mountain with such force that she could stomp through solid rock. Omen gave a deep and usually 'warning' type of growl that he'd use with weaker players but he knew that Rook wouldn't be affected at all. He still had a reputation to uphold of course.

" Don't play dumb with me, almost everyone overheard what Raven was saying to you on the battle bus, I'd shoot you right now if it wasn't such a waste of bullets. " Rook hissed, watching Omen get up as quickly as he could.

" If you overheard _Raven_ talking to me, would it not be much more in your place to talk to Raven? He might have given me the Vbucks, but I am known as a criminal for a reason. I have killed many, do you think stealing from some gullible guy in a hood is suddenly above me? " Omen breathed out, his husky voice sending a little bit of a shiver up Rook's neck.

" You said it yourself, he's gullible. That's why you like him. " Rook said as she furrowed her brows and poked roughly at Omen's chest which he responded to with a deep grunt.

" Why would I like someone like him? He is merely a kid who sucks up to Omega on every possible chance he could get. Why would I want someone like that? I've heard he's irresponsable and hot-headed. " Omen was quick to whip back at her, using his height to an advantage to look down on her.

" You mean he's _irresistible_. I know I haven't been here long, but you were staring at him so furiously that even _Ragnarok_ could tell! Normally you'd decline deals with people, a Default skin once offered you four times the amount Raven did, but you still declined them. You wouldn't do it if you didn't like him. " Rook breathed out again, flipping a hair curl back and walking off with her Tactical on her shoulder before Omen had the chance to defend himself- if he could, at all.

* * *

 

Sun Strider's scream had echoed around the metal utility walls harshly. She had opened the utility closet because she had the mere thought that they might still be inside. So, jokingly she'd told her friends she was going to check and had uncovered something beyond her imagination.

Omega and Drift were sprawled out over the metal floor, covered in some kind of _white fluid_. They were clearly asleep and Drift was flushed like Tomato Head. Omega and Drift hadn't even bothered to put clothes on again, their packages sticking out dutifully.

Sun Strider of course ran out with a scream to possibly try to get the image out of her head.

Raven and the others perked up, wondering what she could've found that was so horrific in the closet. John offered to go check first but he still seemed nervous as the other players urged him to go on.

" I hope it's not what I think it is. " Rook shivered, looking over at Brite Bomber who looked reasonably confused.

" Oh- Yeah. Apparently Omega and Drift were in the utility closet when the bus was taking off. I think Sun found them in a rather displeasing position when she open the door. " Rook quickly explained, not wanting to miss everyone's reaction to the utility closet drama.

Wick had slowly crept his way to the slightly cracked utility closet as the others gave silent cheers and chats, with every step he'd been readying himself for what his eyes were about to behold onto. John could only hope that the rumors about what actually happened in the closet weren't true.

He firmly and quickly grasped the nicked golden doorknob with his overly sweaty palms, glancing back into the crowd cheering him on as nervously as he was. John and stood tall and took one firm but unstable breath as he grasped onto the doorknob and swung it open with enough force that the doorknob wobbled unevenly for a second.

His eyes widened in horror as the door opened, finding the two lying figures on the ground. Before he had glanced his eyes over the figures for an exact look of actually what was happening, he turned his head around and nodded to the people waiting, only confirming their worry.

There the sight was. Omega and Drift laying next to each other almost completely naked. John gulped, a bit of bile stuck on the back of his throat as he ran in the same way sunstrider did, hurriedly giving out surprised screams as he ran.

" Well, we're done with that. Who's going to pull them out of there? " Valkyrie said, clutching her pickaxe tightly.

" I Vill! " Ragnarok boomed out, a big 'heroic' smile on his face as he very obviously flexed his muscles out to Valkyrie and Huntress. Valkyrie rolled her eyes while Huntress went over and swooned over him.

Ragnarok took a deep breath and had begin to slowly charge at the slightly opened utility closet door, closing his eyes and letting out a 'manly' scream as he hoisted both of them onto his shoulders and ran out as fast as he came in, heading for Rook's office.

" RA- " Rook screamed, chasing after him as fast as she could; She didn't want that on her bed at _all_.

Drift had gasped, gripping onto Ragnarok's arm as he was swiftly carried into a building and heard Omega's voice break out in a Mechanical shock as he struggled to get away.

Ragnarok had crashed into a few things but he had easily ran them over with his pulsating brute force, Omega and Drift waking up as he roughly slammed them on Rook's soft bed, but it was still hard enough that Drift felt something _shatter_. Omega let out a deep grunt as he let Drift fall on top of him with a restrained grunt.

Drift rubbed his eyes and attempted to as Omega shot up at the hundreds of eyes watching them. Rook was too busy fuming at Ragnarok while he was showing off his strength to do anything, though.

Raven was at the corner of everybody, looking at Omega with a defeat glance as he walked away. Omega's heart ached when he saw the vulnerable glare Raven was giving off but he quickly shook it off and looked back at Drift.

The Enforcer was clapping, his deep laugh and strong clap fitting together nicely. He shook his mask and wiped a fake tear off of his cheek as he briefly cleared his throat.

" On a normal day, I would've been disgusted. But, this is a playground match day, so you've just embarrassed yourself in front of almost everyone here. " He chuckled.

No one laughed with him, they were _Adults._ Enforcer always acted like an annoying kid 24/7 but he was exempt with the usual shunning. Everyone knew that Enforcer had some serious ties to most of the biggest villains in all of Fortnite and that wasn't a thing most people would want to deal with, so they all held their tongue but their annoyed glares still casting out.

Drift and Omega had of course hid under the covers but soon after Omega pressed a small button on the side of his hip and a mechanical retracting noise echoed off the somehow silent walls. Omega helped himself up, leaving Drift all alone as he brushed of the stairs and walked through the crowd.

Nobody saw this but, Drift was shaking. He'd covered himself almost completely with the baby blue blankets and put on his mask, clutching the blankets like a child would. No one was close enough to hear the silent sniffles and distinct deep whimpers that Drift was putting out and he was extremely grateful for both of those things.

Omega had just _left_ him. He'd walked away without asking Drift he was okay or anything. Where was that passion that he had a couple of hours ago? Drift was stupid to think that Omega actually cared.

He noticed everyone had soon dispersed, he remembered sympathetic glares a second ago but now it was just- empty. He heard Rook's loud yelling echoing off the walls as she slowly sat down with him.

His soft sniffles finally turned into thundering sobs. His mask clinking to the floor as he clutched tightly onto her vest. Rook rubbed his back in small circles. The only thing that was heard was muffled sobbing.

* * *

 

Raven too had run off like the armored man had, but he'd waited for Omega to come inside their gang's hideout. Raven knew it wasn't in his place to be _mad_ \- but, something had set him off inside. Raven had looked up to Omega fiercely as soon as they'd seen each other.

Raven was constantly bothering Omega with his annoying and childish questions, while the older male would give a small chuckle and explain to him. It wasn't Raven's fault that he'd become so _dependant_ on people. He doesn't remember where he came from and Omega was the first person to treat him like he was alive.

Raven took a shuddered breath which was quickly cut off by another person entering their hideout. Raven popped up, quickly trying to regain his posture as he saw a bigger person towering over him.

Omen.

いいえ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FUCKINg SORRY!! I TOOK FOREVER AND YKNOW ITS MY FAULT
> 
> ( school's been holding me down but i SWEAR to god I'll still be updating + i got a few more to work on )
> 
> this is kinda short and kinda scrambled up bc i just wanted to get a chapter out e-e 
> 
> \+ SOME PARTS MIGHT BE UNFINISHED ILL TRY NEVER TO HAVE SUCH A LONG GAP NEXT TIME

" Why would you have any business in helping me? " Raven seethed, a clawed hand firmly pushing down on the bleeding gash on his chest that he'd gotten a mere second ago with pained grunts; He shifted some strength onto his other hand so he could at least make an attempt to crawl away from the bigger, faster and stronger armored man.

It was fruitless.

" You cannot help yourself. You may take my help and I will ensure your survival, or you may be too prideful to accept help from _me_ and surely bleed out here. The storm's approaching, little bird. " Omega hissed back, already motioning to pick up the injured Raven with one arm.

" There must be a catch. What do you want? " Raven scoffed at Omega, his claws lightly scratching at the bigger male's armor before reluctantly giving up with a growl. He didn't have the energy left to struggle. He didn't have the _health_ left to struggle. He was on a mere 10 health and he knew that this man could kill him by easily dropping him on the floor.

" My catch is for you to be quiet. Someone could easily snipe you from here if you make too much noise. I can't help you if that happens so, it's dependant on how much you want to live today. " Omega quipped back, his already firm grip on Raven already getting tighter as his annoyance grew.

Raven let out a strained sigh and relaxed his muscles hesitantly as he let Omega carry him throughout the battle-scarred forest, somehow drowning the silent protests inside of his mind out.

Raven didn't even noticed he passed out until he was dropped softly onto a warm bed. He looked out of the window that was in his line of sight and saw that it was night. When Omega had encountered him it was early in the day. This man had carried him all the way to his house _all_ day just to heal him?

Raven felt himself settle down for a moment when he realized Omega was still there and the armored man was _undressing_ him. Raven's eyes widened and he quickly let out a few alarmed shouts, kicking and pulling at Omega like a startled child. When he felt Omega's cold armor touch his chest he went in for a blood curdling shriek to try and startle Omega. Omega, as ominous as always seemed unfazed but Raven could tell he hit something.

" Let's get you healed up- stay still for a second, yeah? " Omega growled, prying Raven's sharp talons away from the sensitive bits of his armor as he worked hurriedly to bandage Raven up before it could lose any more health. Raven's already tensed up body had retracted fiercely as he felt Omega's hand gently graze his wound.

Omega gave out a deep annoyed groan. He was at his wit's end. He didn't want to have to use any kind of force to help the injured man but, it was turning out if Raven kept acting like this, he'd bleed out on the floor.

" Look, I _want_ to help you, but I'm not against sending you back to the lobby. You're the weak one in this situation and I don't know why you're set on trying to reestablish that. " Omega snarled, tightening his grip on Raven painfully.

Raven finally let out a submissive wince and Omega felt his body slightly tense up more, but nevertheless he stayed still and compliant to Omega's touch.

" See, we're done. " Omega finally said after 10 minutes of an unknown finger prodding at Raven's wound.

" Was that so hard? Just to stay still? " Omega scoffed lightly under his breath, giving off a relieved sigh and throwing the bandages off into a dark corner of the room. He had a surplus of healing supplies.

Raven gave off a low gruff and shuffled to another dark area in the room as quickly as he could with the bloody tightly wrapped bandages restraining his movement. His clawed hands clinked to the floor slightly and ruined his chance of trying to move silently. He probed his bandages lightly and relaxed into the desolate corner.

Omega had stilled for a moment, he was originally going to walk off into another room and leave the Raven on his own for a while so that the hooded man could relax without tensing up for a while. That amount of stress wasn't good for a healing wound.

Was Raven trembling?

-

" Drift, listen-. " Rook tried to reason to the younger male as she soothed her hands onto Drift's back, clutching the blanket gingerly so It wouldn't slip off of him.

" Look, Drift. Omega probably left you because he was secretly embarrassed? He's never had to deal with this before. " Rook said, but she looked unconfident in her answer as Drift was. She gave off a shallow sigh and nudged Drift to get up.

" Fine, that didn't work. I don't know why Omega left but I don't think it was to hurt you. As I said before, he _likes_ you. Why would he let anyone get _that_ close? " Rook reassured to him, swiveling her office chair and moving it towards Drift.

" We can go watch that movie you always wanted to see? This is the perfect time. I heard the popcorn machine is working! " Rook tried once more, ruffling Drift's hair like she always did.

Drift gave a loud sniffle and slowly nodded as he got up and sat on the creaky chair. Rook gave him a soft smile and began to gently scoot him throughout her building, the small, rhythmic creaks calming him down.

They'd eventually reached there, an awkwardly long silence grew amongst them. Rook wanted to try and talk to Drift. She was usually good at talking to to people but when it came to Drift in this situation she'd stutter over every word of comfort that she'd try to say to him.

-

" It's not like you to run out of something like that, Omega. " Carbide finally spoke up, clearly directed at the pacing armored man.

" I could say the same thing for you. It's not like you to be so questioning unless you want something. " Omega snarked back, leaning on the wall as his visor turned into a darker shade of red.

Carbide put up his hands up in defeat and shook his head.

" You're right, I do want something. I want to know why you ran off. Is it because Raven looked at you with those gooey eyes? " Carbide whipped back, knowing he hit a soft spot in Omega's cold heart.

Omega stilled.

Carbide waited, tapping his foot and prepared to face any kind of backlash Omega would lay upon him.

Omega's armor turned a light shade of royal blue as he slumped unevenly into the wall. Carbide almost _flinched._ Omega's armor only ever changed color when he was feeling a deep wave of emotion, something Omega had programmed in since he couldn't appear sad, angry, or happy normally.

Carbide hesitated for a second before gingerly leaning into pat Omega's back armor plate. The blue armored man hasn't seen this much emotion from Omega in _years._ He was expecting to get punched in the face, not get Omega practically weeping on the floor.

Omega and Carbide went silent. Carbide took a strained breath and began to walk out of the base, Omega's powering down noises echoing throughout the tensed up atmosphere. Carbide knew he wouldn't get anything more out of Omega, the only thing he could wish is that this would all be over soon.

-

Omen flung open the door, clenching the sides of his cape so much that he could probably rip a good chunk off if he wanted.

Raven was in the line of Danger. He'd frozen still when he heard the loud banging of the usually closed door, he whipped his head around to find a tensed up Omen that clearly wasn't there to talk about business with Omega or Carbide.

Raven had only felt this worried when he'd first encountered Omega. Omen was of course, always menacing and had a dominating presence but now the bigger male had a reason for his bite.

" You deliberately disobeyed my _direct_ orders that I stated on the battle bus. " Omen growled, banging his fist on the wall to snap Raven out of his intense staring.

" You know, I don't to that for _anybody_. You were lucky enough I even let you talk to me for more than 5 seconds. You know what I do to the kind of people that go out and ruin my reputation? " Omen scoffed loudly, walking slowly to a still frozen Raven and with one quick burst of energy, had the smaller male pinned to the wall.

Raven stayed motionless, his chest moving up and down rapidly as he grasped onto Omen's arms with his claws. Raven stayed silent nevertheless, braving it out.

" All bark and no bite? Weren't you bragging to everybody about your powerful connections 2 hours ago? Where did that energy go? " Omen scoffed in Raven's face once more, pushing his mask closer to Raven's face until he was close enough to hear Raven's nervous breathing.

Omen gave a deep breath and roughly pushed Raven to the side with an annoyed grunt. Raven stumbled back, digging his claws into the wall to give himself some hold while he waited for Omen to make the next move.

Omen looked Raven up and down once more and gave out a light chuckle before he slammed the door back but with a distinct clicking noise before he'd dramatically exited the base.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick shout out to all the people who helped/encouraged me!  
> -> Twink, for Beta reading this!  
> -> Zen, for the one who encouraged me to do all this!  
> -> Ky, a friend who wanted this fanfic a lot!  
> -> Atlas, my internet dad.  
> -> My mom, for making me pancakes.


End file.
